London Calling
by Coja
Summary: Egal, wie sehr er es auch hasste, London würde niemals aufhören, nach ihm zu rufen.


Titel: London Calling

Pairing: Sirius/Remus

Summary: Egal, wie sehr er es auch hasste, London würde niemals aufhören, nach ihm zu rufen.

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, alles nur von J. und ´Phiso´ geliehen und ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld.

Warnungen: Keine

* * *

Hallo alle zusammen!

Eigentlich wollte ich neben ´pray the gay way´ nichts Anderes übersetzen, um mich nicht ablenken zu lassen, aber dann habe ich diese Oneshot gesehen und musste sie einfach übersetzen.

Vielen Dank deshalb an ´Phiso´, die mir erlaubt hat, ihre OS zu übersetzen, und die man unter diesem Namen auch hier finden kann, falls ihr ein nettes kleines review schreiben wollt.

So, jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß!

Eure Coja

* * *

_There's a hole in the world like a great black pit__  
__and the vermin of the world inhabit it__  
__and its morals aren't worth what a pig can spit__and it goes by the name of London._

Remus glaubte nicht, dass es ihm Leidtun würde, wenn er London nie wieder sehen würde.

Aber das war unmöglich, denn London würde ihn immer, immer rufen.

10.

_Weiße Bandagen färben sich rot. Dunkle Hallen, silberne Ketten, boshafte Augen. Der Geruch von Angst._

Als Remus zehn Jahre alt war, war London St. Mungos. London war das Ministerium, das seine riesigen, gewaltsamen Hände nach ihm ausgestreckt hatte. London war voll mit Menschen, die ihn hassten, die ihn für weniger wert als Schmutz hielten, die ihn sterben sehen wollten.

_Sie waren gegen ihn, das wusste er. Es begann in dem Moment, in dem sie erfuhren, was er war und warum er dort war. Menschen im Ministerium machten einen weiten Bogen um ihn, jedes Gesicht voll mit Ausdrücken des Schocks und Ablehnung gegen ihn. Er bemerkte es immer, wenn Menschen es vermieden, etwas zu berühren, dass er bereits angefasst hatte, sogar die Federkiele, die er zum Unterschreiben benutzte. Es war demütigend und Remus verachtete das Ministerium noch mehr dafür. _

_St. Mungos war nicht besser. Die Verwandlungen waren schon schlimm genug, auch ohne die zweitklassige Versorgung, die ihm zuteil kam, die so schlampig vollführt wurde, dass er sich danach noch schlechter fühlte. _

_Seine Eltern brachten ihn nur wegen der schrecklichen Umstände dorthin, aber Remus wusste, dass es sinnlos war: Er wusste, viele der Heiler würden ihn lieber zur Strecke bringen, als ihm irgendwie zu helfen, wissentlich, dass es gegen ihren Hippokratischen Eid ging. _

_Remus fragte sich zum ersten Mal, wie sich das Töten einer Person als das denkbar Richtige anfühlen konnte, doch dann verstand er, dass es nicht darum ging, wie sie es sahen. Für sie war es genauso einfach, wie das Zerdrücken einer Kakerlake oder das Töten einer infizierten Ratte: Jede vernünftige Person würde es tun. _

_Für ihn war es klar, dass sie wollten, dass er ging. Und jedes Mal, wenn er nach London ging, war er sich nicht sicher, ob er es bald tun würde._

Für ihn war London weniger als ein Traum; London war ein Alptraum.

15.

Als Remus fünfzehn war, war London Sirius Black.

„_Wo kommst du her?", hatte er am ersten Tag im Zug gefragt. _

_London war die Antwort und danach war London nie wieder dieselbe Stadt. _

London war hart, aber stark, eingeengt, aber rebellisch. London war das, wovon Sirius weglief und wohin er hilflos gezogen wurde. London, wo die Jugend jung bleiben konnte und wo die Alten versuchten, sie altern zu lassen und daran scheiterten.

„_Ich hasse es dort", grummelte Sirius, seine Faust ballte sich auf der Armlehne. „Ich hasse es."_

_Remus wusste nicht, was er tun sollte; Er hatte nie gelernt, wie man einen anderen Jungen beruhigte._

„_Es kann nicht so schlimm sein", sagte er sanft, seine Stimme war unsicher. _

„_Es ist verflucht schrecklich."_

_Remus wich bei den Worten zurück. _

„_Es ist die verdammte Hölle. Es gibt so viel in London, was man machen kann, so viel zu sehen und zu tun und – verdammt, und ich bin immer in dieses verfluchte Scheißloch eingesperrt und ich bin sie und ihre verfluchten Einstellungen einfach so verflucht Leid- "_

_Amüsiert darüber, wie oft jemand das Wort ´verflucht´ in einem einzelnen Satz verwenden konnte, atmete Remus tief durch und machte das Einzige, an das er denken konnte: Sacht legte er seine Hände auf Sirius´ Schultern. _

_Die Muskeln unter seiner Hand entspannten sich leicht. _

„_Du hast es nicht gesehen, Moony", seufzte Sirius, blickte Remus mit müden Augen an. „London ist – ist unglaublich, Kumpel, sie ist es wirklich. Es gibt alles, sie erreicht jeden. _

_Du wirst es eines Tages sehen. Ich werde dich mitnehmen."_

London war wild und voller Leben und Remus wollte nichts mehr, als sich hineinziehen zu lassen.

20.

„_Verdammt noch mal, James, pass doch auf-!"_

Als Remus zwanzig war, war London Krieg. London war die blutgetränkte Themse: Sie war der Orden, gefährlich und tödlich. Als Remus zwanzig war, war London in den bösartigen Augen eines schwarzen Hundes gefangen, so verloren in seinem Schmerz und seiner rechtschaffenden Wut, dass sie vergessen hatte, wie man liebt.

_Seine Hände zitterten, seine Haut spannte sich straff über seine Knöchel, als sich seine Finger in den Stuhl gruben. Er wartete auf der Stuhlkante, als Körper durch den Raum huschte, eilig über den fürchterlich stillen Körper James Potters wispernd. _

_Es war schwierig, die Blicke eines jeden Gesichts zu ignorieren – Lily´s Horror, McGonagalls´ Sorge -, doch der einzige Platz, zu dem er vermied, sich umzudrehen, war unmittelbar links neben ihm, wo Sirius in Ekstase auf und ab ging, seine Hände umklammerten seinen Zauberstab so fest, dass Funken aus seinem Ende sprühten._

_Mittendrin in einem grauenhaften Gedanken erklang ein leises Keuchen und Remus´ Kopf fuhr hoch; Sirius´ Zauberstab hatte die Vorhänge in Flammen aufgehen lassen. Mit erhobenem Zauberstab schaffte Remus es, das Feuer zu löschen, bevor er Sirius am Arm packte und ihn in einen leeren Raum schleifte. _

_Sirius knurrte, riss seinen Arm los, sobald sie alleine waren. _

„_Was für ein Spiel ist das?" _

„_Sirius", sagte Remus leise. „Bitte."_

„_Halt den Mund. Halt den Mund, du erzählst mir nicht, was ich zu tun habe- "_

„_Das macht es nicht besser."_

„_Oh, aber dein scheiß Beobachterjob macht es besser - "_

„_Ich sagte dir, es war nicht- "_

„_Oh, richtig, __**richtig, **__warum sagst du James das nicht, du Bas- "_

_Remus war nicht Sirius; Remus griff niemals mit der gleichen Schnelligkeit, dem gleichen Elan und der gleichen Brutalität an, für die Sirius bekannt war. Selbst seine Zauberstabarbeit war mit Geheimnissen bedeckt. _

_Sirius sah Remus mörderisch an, offensichtlich empört über den Schweigezauber, den dieser über ihn gelegt hatte, aber Remus konnte bloß zurück starren, sein Herz schmerzte, als er nach Sirius´ Augen suchte, jedoch nur unwillige Schatten gefüllt mit Angst fand._

London ertrank und Remus war in ihrer Dichte gefangen.

25.

_Die Erinnerungen kamen zurück, jedes Mal, wenn er es ebenfalls tat._

Als Remus fünfundzwanzig war, war London Schmerz.

_Name_

_Remus John Lupin_

London war ein erstarrtes Herz, eine Wunde mit tiefen Rändern, die bei jeder Berührung brannten und nun heilen mussten. London war ein Verhör, Argwohn gegen den Werwolf mit seinem Verräter- Freund und den drei Toten. London war alles, dem er nicht lang treu sein konnte, er wurde gewaltsam fortgerissen, durch wispernde Spötteleien einer wilden Jugend, die in den Flammen gestorben war.

_Wo waren Sie in der Nacht des 31. Oktober 1981?_

_Ich fürchte, ich kann diese Information nicht preisgeben._

_Warum nicht?_

_Albus Dumbledore wird bestätigen-_

_Gib uns eine verdammte Antwort, Werwolf. _

_Ich war nicht in der Nähe von Godric´ s Hollow, wenn es das ist, was Sie hören möchten._

_Natürlich nicht. Das wäre zu einfach. Wissen Sie, was in der Nacht geschah?_

_Ein Kloß steckte in Remus´ Hals, verwehrte es seiner Stimme, richtig zu funktionieren. Er hatte es bis dahin noch nicht ausgesprochen, hatte alles dafür getan zu vermeiden, daran zu denken, weil es real werden würde, sobald er es tat, wie ein Zauber oder ein Fluch. Und mehr als alles andere in der Welt, wollte er, dass es nicht real war. _

_Remus schluckte hart, sein Blick auf die Tischplatte vor ihm gerichtet, verfolgte er krampfhaft die Linien im Holz in einem Versuch, die Erinnerung an ihr Lachen aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. _

„_Pron- James und Lily Potter wurden ermordet."_

„_Und ihr Kind?"_

_Eine Pause, bevor er zittrig ausatmete. _

„_Harry, er – er überlebte."_

„_Richtig, gut zu wissen, dass Sie wenigstens lesen können. Haben sie gehört, was mit Peter Pettigrew passierte?"_

_Sein Kiefer verkrampfte sich, als er versuchte, die Worte zusammenzusetzen. Es misslang ihm. _

„_Wor- Peter, Peter, er wurde – er wurde getötet. Am Tag danach."_

_Sein Kopf pochte, als er hartnäckig versuchte, sich die Szene nicht vorzustellen, aber leider war es alles zu einfach. Armer Peter; Er hatte nie eine Chance. _

„_Was war ihre Beziehung zu Sirius Black?"_

_Bei dem Klang des Namens schnürte sich Remus´ Brust schmerzhaft zu; Es kostete ihn seine gesamte Willenskraft, seine Bindung nicht zu offenbaren und den Befragern die Münder einzuschlagen, weil sie sie erwähnt hatten. _

„_Also? Eh, Werwolf?"_

„_Ich – Wir- "_

_Es wurde unglaublich schwierig, ruhig zu bleiben: Er schloss die Augen, festigte sich gegen die Erinnerung des charmanten Grinsens und seiner betörenden Augen, seiner weichen Haut und der sanften Seufzer seines Spitznamens ´Moony´._

_Es lähmte ihn beinahe zu wissen, dass er nie wieder diesen Namen hören würde und im Moment war er froh, dass er festgebunden war. _

„_Sprich oder ich werde dich dazu bringen, du verdammter- "_

„_Wir teilten einen Schlafsaal in Hogwarts. Das war alles."_

Als Remus fünfundzwanzig war, war London der Untergang.

30.

„_Er wird nächstes Jahr nach Hogwarts kommen."_

Als Remus dreißig war, war London ein Friedhof.

_Seine Hände ballten sich bei den Worten zu Fäusten. Er wusste es, natürlich, wusste er es, aber er versuchte, nicht darüber nachzudenken, hoffte, die Vorstellung eines Mini-Prongs, der dieselben Korridore wie einst sein Vater zwanzig Jahre zuvor entlangging, zu verdrängen._

_Hogwarts war eine verbotene Erinnerung für ihn. Alles von damals war es. _

London war das geworden, was er von seinen Kindheitsträumen her kannte, was geblieben war von einem Jungen, der zu schnell alt geworden war. London war ein Bild, das er nicht registrierte, grau und verschwommen und ein Widerhall der Stimmen der Vergangenheit.

London war King´s Cross und der Grimmauld Place und die Winkelgasse, all die Plätze, die einmal so eine immense Rolle in seinem Leben gespielt hatten und die ihn immer noch überraschten, wenn er sie erneut enddeckte.

„_Ich weiß, Professor, aber ich bin mir noch immer nicht im Klaren, warum sie mich hergebeten haben."_

_McGonagall´s eingeübter Gesichtsausdruck schwankte für einen Moment und Remus bekämpfte den Drang, den Kiefer anzuspannen. Der Gang nach King´s Cross war bereits genug gewesen – die Stadt wirkte seltsam und fremd auf ihn, die neuen Gassen erweckten seine alte Kriegsparanoia – die Schüler zu sehen, die in die Sommerferien gingen, war grausam._

„_Professor Dumbledore möchte Ihnen nahe legen, darüber nachzudenken, den Posten als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste im nächsten Jahr zu übernehmen."_

_Ah, das erklärte es. Es gab keinen Zweifel, dass sie beabsichtigte, ihn durch die Unschuld der Jugend vor ihm, seine alte Leidenschaft fürs Lehren wieder aufleben zu lassen. Nun, es war ein Rückschlag, denn alles was er sah, waren die alten Geister von Sirius und James, die durch die Menge rannten, lachend, Peter und er hinter ihnen herlaufend, die schrillen, aber leeren Drohungen übers Nachsitzen von Lily ignorierend. _

„_Wenn Sie interessiert sind, wäre er mehr als glücklich, Sie- "_

_Aber er unterbrach sie, unfähig, es länger zu ertragen. _

„_Nein danke, Professor, ich bedanke mich für das Angebot, aber ich muss es höflich ablehnen." _

_Und ohne ein weiteres Wort, ging er. _

London war voll mit Grabsteinen, die bis in den Himmel reichten und Remus hatte kein Bedürfnis, all die Namen zu lesen, die dort eingraviert waren.

35.

Als Remus fünfunddreißig war, war London ein Gefängnis, getarnt als zu Hause. London war voll mit lebenden Geistern, Fremden, die er besser kannte, als sich selbst. London war weiter gefährlich, aber kontrollierbar dieses Mal; London hatte Hoffnung.

London war eine bittersüße Erinnerung, in der er wohnte und Eine, auf die er sich später stürzen würde, wenn ihr Gesicht zu sehr wie seines aussah und das Versprechen nach Leben ihn nur an die Unumgänglichkeit des Todes erinnerte.

„_Verdammt, Moony, ich muss hier raus, ich werde verflucht noch mal verrückt- "_

_Remus stellte leise eine Tasse Tee vor Sirius ab, bevor er sanft mit der Hand über den Rücken des Mannes fuhr. Seine Berührung hatte den ersehnten Effekt und Remus war froh zu sehen, wie das Funkeln des Wahnsinns aus Sirius´ Augen etwas nachließ, als der Mann seine bleichen Hände um die Tasse schloss. _

_Aber dies war nicht der Wahnsinn ihrer Hogwartsjahre. Dies war ein neuer, ein verfolgender und gefährlicherer Wahnsinn, als der, mit dem er aufgewachsen war – doch Remus war nicht ohne Erfahrung damit, Dämonen zu bekämpfen. _

„_Das klingt jetzt ziemlich selbstsüchtig, aber …" Er kicherte humorlos. „Aber ich liebe es, wenn du das sagst."_

_Sirius sah auf, Wut verwandelte sich in Verwirrung, bevor sich schließlich ein kleines Lächeln auf seinen Lippen zeigte. _

„_Moony", flüsterte Sirius. „__Moony, Moony, Moony, Mooooooooooony."_

_Remus´ Lachen wurde echt und Sirius nahm sein Gesicht in seine aufgewärmten Hände. _

„_Und wer bin ich, mein Moony?"_

„_Du bist mein Padfoot."_

Als Remus fünfunddreißig war, war London Sirius.

40.

Als Remus vierzig war, war London vorbei, war zu Ende gegangen. London war nichts mehr für ihn.

_Messieurs Padfoot und Prongs heißen Mr. Moony zu Hause herzlich willkommen._

Denn als Remus siebenunddreißig war, war er frei.


End file.
